Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution
December 6, 2007 * December 6, 2007 * December 7, 2007 * December 21, 2007 * January 8, 2008 | rating = | genre = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Tag Force Evolution, known in America as Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Beginning of Destiny, is a port of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force for PSP, but it is compatible with Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 to unlock new features. Continuing its tradition of events, the Duel Academy has decided to hold a "Tag Duel Tournament" this year. All the students are running about trying to find the right Tag Partner to ensure they'll win! You take on the role of a transfer student who has just joined in the midst of all the excitement. Players must duel the best duelists in Duel Academy, building trust and friendship in order to find the right partner for the "Tag Duel Tournament". In this tournament, whether or not you will find true friendship and "unity" depends on their compatibility with your partner and your dueling spirit. Features: * Based on the top-rated Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series * Includes over 2400 cards which allow for new Decks and duel strategies * Duel characters that only appear in GX Tag Force 2 PSP * Connect to GX Tag Force 2 (PSP) to obtain more cards * Each game includes three exclusive limited trading cards * Includes the "Sacred Beasts" cards Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution, published in USA under the name of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX The Beginning of Destiny, is an adaptation for the PlayStation 2 video game Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force for the PSP platform. You can connect the PS2 to play Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution with the game Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 on a PSP using a USB cable to unlock cards and Duel Points. Continuing its tradition of events, the Duel Academy has decided to hold a "Dueling Tournament Team" this year. All students are struggling to try to find the right partner to ensure that they will win! The player takes the role of an exchange student who has joined in the middle of all the excitement. The players should be the best Duelists of Duel Academy, building trust and friendship in order to find the right partner for the "Dueling Tournament Team". In this tournament, if it is not true friendship and "unity" depends on their compatibility with your partner and your spirit of Mourning. When the player gets partner, starts from the "Part 2". Then starts in his room, where later the Chancellor Sheppard will give you 10 "GX Medals", the player must get 90 Medals GX. After obtaining them, go to "Last Arena" and talk to one of the assistants. Then he has to defeat all duelists appear. Having beaten all duelists, the player has to speak again with one of the assistants to access the Final Arena. Having won the Final Arena, the player must speak to the Rector. In this mode, the menu appears in "Part 3" where each character appears with a Shadow Rider. Once they are defeated, the player will appear in the Final Arena where you must win twice to face Kagemaru. Open or unlock areas. After getting all the letters, packages and an almost endless number of recipes, dp points, with hidden characters you can fight in different ways, believe it's the end, but the game holds another final surprise. In the same way that unlocking the laboratory to change codes for letters or cards must be used to unlock the last area of the dome. The dome of the right to end or viewpoint (where if you watched the series this Zane) in this case is that after the bedroom is located right left down the road than just looks. And where you will encounter rivals surprise, a higher level anyone has done in the game, where you'll take really big surprises and unique combinations in cases where you can not do anything and others will put all your skills to advance. As well as the 21 new characters really that handle different decks and you challenge the rule that only one first and if you beat 3 times you can challenge the next, as if with others in order of which you can skip to any that clear the last is the most difficult and you can see the true ending. Promotional Cards ru:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Beginning of Destiny GX Tag Force Evolution